Joey Graceffa X Fan
by AnimeDrawer3
Summary: Hey guys! My name is Isabell! This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you guys enjoy! This is Chapter 1 and I have more chapters on the way! Message me or whatever to give me suggestions or comment in the reviews! I will do almost any Fanfics like Marhinki, Anthony & Kalel, or something like this where it's a fans POV. Thank you for reading!


Fan fiction: Joey Graceffa X Fan

Chapter 1: The Carnival

I was walking around a carnival with my friends. We stopped at a booth to get a shirt and someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Joey Graceffa, one of my favorite Youtubers. None of my friends knew who he was. " Oh my gosh. You're… you…" I stuttered.

"Yes, it's Joeyanya." He said laughing. " Do you want to come walk around with Stacy and I?"

"Um…" I looked at my friends and they didn't have a clue who he was, so they thought he liked me, but still gave me the go ahead. " Sure."

I v-log for my mother back home. I live in Los Angeles, but she lives back in Iowa, our hometown. I came here to pursue a career.

We walked around until we stumbled onto a Walking Dead booth. Stacy and I started running to it while Joey was trying to catch up. There were comic books, bobble-heads, almost anything you could imagine. I saved two hundred and fifty dollars for this trip. I should get something.

I bought volumes one through four of the comic books and a Daryl Dixon bobble head. Stacy also got the same. It was fifty-bucks for both of us. No surprise that things wouldn't come cheap. "Ladies, before you leave, since you made a purchase over forty dollars, you get a surprise. _Daryl, _come here!" The guy said.

The guy who played Daryl Dixon came out. "Want me to sign something?" He asked.

"YES!" Stacy and I shouted.

He signed our comic books and our bobble heads. Fan-girling at its finest. "Can we get a picture?" We asked.

"Of course!" He said delighted to.

We did a group picture with Joey, Stacy, and I. After that, we did single photos. "Get a couple- picture with me, Isabell?" Joey asked.

"Sure." I walked over and he put his back against mine while we took a "Partners in Crime" photo with Daryl in the back.

We walked around for another hour or so, but the only thing I knew by then is that it was twelve o'clock. The building by us (well next to) had some restaurants in it. We stopped by a sandwich and wrap place and grabbed a bite to eat. Joey said to use his credit card while he went to find us a seat. Obviously, he gave me the card number.

It was weird. After I paid (Joey) for our food, the cashier said "Goodbye, Mrs. Graceffa." I'm not getting married yet. I'm only 22 and so is Joey. Lame excuse, I know, but Joey is too. If I was married to him, I would be happy.

I came back with our food and Stacy was clapping as soon as I got in her line of vision. We ate our sandwiches and finished our drinks in 30 minutes. We bought ourselves some water bottles for the road though. We kept walking throughout the carnival.

It was thirty minutes until the carnival ended and it was already five o'clock. Stacy looked for her car while Joey and I walked to my house. My house was only a mile away from the carnival, maybe a little more than a mile. I put my headphones in and listened to Joey's cover of "Story of My Life" while we walked. "What are you listening to?" Joey asked.

"Story of My Life." I said.

He started singing to it, just where I was in the song. I jumped in and he was shocked when I sang. He quickly said that I sound beautiful. We continued while we danced down the street, then I was grabbed from behind. I saw the face of Sawyer Hartman, another Youtuber.

Joey pulled me back in his arms and we started running. I was surprised that he could run so fast in skinny jeans, well I could to, but maybe not as fast. We ran into people as I started calling Stacy. "Hey Isabell!" Stacy said joyfully.

"Hurry! Sawyer is trying to take me from Joey!" I said quickly.

"Okay, I'm coming." Stacy reassured.

I hung up the phone, but then I was pushed into a car and locked in. "Joey! JOEY!" I said louder and louder with each breath.

I looked at the front seat and the keys weren't in the admission. Dang it. Sawyer was outside and punched Joey in the face and Joey went down. I saw Stacy arrive, but it was too late because Sawyer was in the front seat driving off. I got a text from Stacy saying: _"You dropped your purse, so we are going to go find your house. We'll come and get you, even if we have Anthony and Kalel help us. She would go ape if she found this out." _

_ "Okay. How do they know me? Don't text me that much, so he thinks I don't have my phone." _I responded back assuming I wasn't going to get my question answered.

"Why are you taking me?!" I demanded an answer.

"I love you too and Joey doesn't deserve you." Sawyer said sternly.

I tried kicking the windows out, but that was the only tactic I had planned that wouldn't get myself extremely hurt in the process. We finally arrived at what I think is his house. He grabbed my hand and basically dragged me inside the door. "I want to go home." I said sternly.

"You're staying here. I got a necklace as a little present for you though. We will now be known as another YouTube couple." He said as he handed me the gift.

After him showing me around his house, I came across his piano in the living room. How did I skim over this? "Can I play your piano?" I asked.

"Sure. I am going to make some lunch." Sawyer said as he went to the kitchen.

There was another text from Stacy. Sawyer was out of the room, so I think I can make this work. _"Joey is super depressed; he wants to make sure you're okay." _Stacy texted.

_"I'm fine. I swear on my life. Don't take that seriously; the on my life part." _I responded back.

_"Okay. I trust you and he does too, I think anyways. He is kind of mute right now, but I don't blame him. He is just sitting on your couch staring at the wall and some of the paintings and drawings you left out. Nice art work, by the way." _She complemented.

_"Thanks," _I heard Sawyer's footsteps. _"I got to go. Bye!" _

_ "Hang in there, bye! We will get you tomorrow, I promise." _Stacy tried calming me before she left me to anything that lies ahead.

I didn't think they would come by tomorrow, but I will trust Stacy anyways. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" Sawyer asked.

"Actually, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but can we have spaghetti?" I asked politely.

"Yea, sure. I will just need to make a quick trip to Whole Foods. Want to come?" Sawyer asked.

"I guess." I said carelessly.

Sawyer's car was a sports car and just so elegant inside and out. I was reaching my hand towards the car door when he came and quickly opened the door for me. "Thank you." I said before I got in.

We drove to the grocery store, but on the way; there were a lot of good songs that Sawyer and I sang to on the radio. "You have a wonderful voice." He complemented.

"Thanks." I agreed.

We got to the grocery store and I told Sawyer I was going to the mall next door instead. "Okay. I'll meet you back at the store in twenty minutes." Sawyer instructed.

"Understood Captain." I teased.

I went next-door and walked around for 5 minutes and I heard somebody shout my name. "Isabell!" They screamed.

I saw Stacy in the distance and we met in a big hug. "Is Joey…" I started to ask.

"Isabell!" Then I saw Joey.

I ran to him and jumped up and hugged him. His eyes were really red. He was probably crying the whole time I was gone. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine." I said calmly.

"How are you here? Did you escape?" He questioned.

"Sawyer is in the store. I need to meet him back. Please get me tomorrow. If you take me now, he could call the cops and make up a story." I explained.

"Okay. I will get you though; I will never leave you." He said deeply as if he was trying to choke back from crying again.

He wanted to be strong for me, but that doesn't have to be the case every time. I hugged him tightly as a tear went down my face. He wiped my tear away with his thumb and put his forehead on mine. We were looking into each other's eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. Then he kissed me in front of the entire mall. He stepped closer to me and stopped kissing me. He hugged me tight as more tears started to flood my face. He wiped my face with his shirt. "Stay strong. Sawyer can't know what or who you saw here." Joey said.

"Go, before he gets suspicious." Stacy said.

"I love you, Joey." I said.

I met up with Sawyer and he asked if I needed anything important. We stopped in all the aisles again and I picked up some grapes, lunchmeat from the deli, some ponytails, and other small things. We checked out and headed to the car.

We went back to his house and he insisted on only him making supper. It was suppertime when we finished shopping. I decided to go back to playing his piano while he made supper. I played "Lead Me Out of the Dark" by Crown the Empire and started singing with the piano, but my phone playing the song kept going. Sawyer came in, took my hand, and then started dancing with me to the music.

We danced to it around the living room. "You're a wonderful dancer; I am a good break dancer." He complemented.

"Thanks. Is supper almost done?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes and it should be." He said confidently.

"Can I go back to what I was doing?" I stated.

"Yea. What do you want in the sauce?" He asked as we sat down on the piano bench.

"I'll come and put my ingredients in the sauce, but first I need to practice this line." I said as I directed his eyes to my phone on the part I rewinded.

"Let me help." Sawyer said as he put me on his lap.

He took my fingers, as if they were his, and started playing the part of the song. It sounded exactly like it. When it finished, I turned my head to tell him I was going to the kitchen; he kissed me. He pulled away and said sorry. "I'm going to go put the ingredients in." I said.

I rushed to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I feel like I am betraying Joey. I washed out my mouth, but it was still bothering me on the inside. What am I doing here? Shouldn't I just run away and never look back? I can't, so that I don't get lost forever. To be honest, I have no clue what I am doing. I put my ingredients in when I heard a knock at the door.

I ran to the door to answer it before Sawyer could. It was Stacy and just Stacy. I was about to run up the stairs and grab my things, so I could go back home where I belong. "Hey, Sawyer!" Stacy said.

"Come in, Stacy. We are just making supper and watching the "Walking Dead". I'm going to check on supper, so I will be back in a few minutes." Sawyer said happily then went off to the kitchen.

We waited for him to leave the room, so we could discuss the real problem. "Why are you not getting me out of here?" I whispered.

"Tomorrow is when I will. You even said it yourself that it would cause too much attention," She said while I nodded in agreement. "Here's the plan, tomorrow get a black lace dress and shoes. Tell him you want to go shopping, so you can get all of this. By the way, where did you get that necklace?"

I pointed towards the kitchen. "Sawyer. It's engraved as "Sawyer and Isabell= 3. Stacy, I feel like I am betraying Joey." I explained.

"You aren't, trust me. Joey knows you won't fall for Sawyer." Stacy reassured.

"What if…" I trailed off.

"You know deep in your heart that it's different with you and Joey. Look at these pictures." Stacy said as she handed me the photos.

It was Joey and I with Daryl in our pose, but then there was one with just him and me. It was when he was v-logging and taking photos. I don't know how many he took, but I only took one. It made me smile just thinking about that moment. I had so much fun and so much freedom. Now, I am condemned (some what) and I can't be the happiest person I was when I was with Joey and Stacy (as a group). "It's when we were together for the first time." I mumbled.

"Does that change anything?" She protested.

"My life changed when I met him and I am not going to give up now. I'll get the items. Are we doing what happened in Joey's music video?" I asked.

"Exactly. We'll lead Sawyer into the part where he doesn't get the girl." She explained the plan.

"Okay. I'm in," I agreed. "Are you going to leave, I guess?"

"Yep. I'll take your dirty clothes and you can keep these that I brought you. Keep the two photos; it'll help with the stress." Stacy smirked. "I was waiting for this moment that he would meet his dream-girl."

She went out the door as soon as she left those words floating in the air. "Supper!" I heard Sawyer shout.

I clapped with joy as I headed towards the kitchen. I sat on a barstool and waited for him to join me. He came out with both of our plates of spaghetti and two halves of garlic bread for us to split. He went and stood across from me while we ate. "It smells delicious, Sawyer." I said smiling huge.

"Dig in; don't starve yourself." He teased.

One bite and I could already say that it was delicious. He was a pure genius in the kitchen. "It's really good." I complemented.

"Thanks. The sauce is really good. What did you put in it?" Sawyer asked.

"I'll never tell." I teased back.

"I will put in my best effort to find out." Sawyer announced.

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically.

We finished supper and to be honest, Sawyer was an awesome friend. Besides him kidnapping me, I was having a decent time here. It's kind of like a hotel or get away and Sawyer is my buddy coming with me on the adventure. We sat down a watched the "Walking Dead" until ten o'clock. I said that I would be fine on the couch, except Sawyer didn't think the same. "Come sleep in my bed." Sawyer said.

I agreed, but he questioned why I brought all the pillows (12). "A barrier." I said sternly.

"Okay." He said.

I lay down on my side of the bed and made the barrier of pillows. Before I went to bed, I put the pictures beside me on the nightstand. Dear God, please make tomorrow be perfect. I woke up screaming from a horrible dream where a zombie bit Joey. "Are you okay?!" Sawyer said.

"I… I'm fine," I stuttered out. "It was just a bad dream."

"Okay. Goodnight." He tried calming me.

We went back to sleep, well I tried. I woke up screaming a few hours later. "Isabell, are you okay?! Be honest with me." Sawyer commanded.

"Extremely bad dream." I tried to say sternly.

"Come to my side of the bed." Sawyer invited.

I slid towards him and he wrapped me in his arms. "Comfy?" He asked.

"I need a pillow." I said.

He put his arm under my head and asked, "Good?"

"Fine for now." I said while trying to find a comfortable spot.

I slept the rest of the night without any nightmares. I woke up at 7:00 a.m. and got dressed. Sawyer woke up and got dressed. I told him I needed a dress. "Sure, we can go to the dress shop in the middle of L.A." Sawyer agreed with no questions.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I asked.

He tossed the keys to me and I caught them. "Go, get in the car. I'll be right behind you." He said.

"Okay," I said as I went out the door. "Oh, wait!"

I ran upstairs, grabbed my two pictures, and then ran out the door. He came a couple of minutes later after I got in the car. We drove to the dress shop and Stacy was there. She's like a guardian angel. "Hey, girl!" She greeted me.

"Hi! Did you pick any out yet?" I asked.

"I found one that's right up your alley. It's a mini dress, if you like those kids of dresses." She said.

"I'm open to anything at this point," I continued. "Where is it?"

We walked to where she found it. It was a medium; thank goodness! I went to go try it on, but one of the helpers has to apparently. She zipped it up and I went where Stacy and Sawyer were sitting. Stacy was sitting on the ground, even though there were two chairs. Sawyer was stunned and Stacy was smiling super big knowing that her plan is going to work.

"You look amazing!" Sawyer managed to squeeze out of his mouth.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The helper asked.

"Ah…" I hesitated.

"Yes." Sawyer agreed.

"You two look great together." She said.

"Thanks." I said through my gritted teeth.

We bought the dress, more like Stacy insisted she would. She also bought my heels too. I told her that I would pay her back. I wore the dress out of the store and the heels because Joey was in position at Sawyer's house. This is the best day ever and I can't wait until my mom knows whom I am dating.

We rounded the corner to Sawyer's and he saw Joey immediately. "What are _you_ doing here?" He said as he got out of the car.

"I'm here to get Isabell back." Joey said sternly.

Stacy came in here car and went inside to grab my stuff. She came out later with my clothes and out them in her car. She blasted "Story of My Life" from her car. Joey started singing first; the plan has already succeeded. Sawyer sang the other part. I took off my shoes, much to Stacy's disliking, and started dancing with Joey first. "Your doing great." Joey said as he spun me over to Sawyer.

Sawyer finished his part that was "but chasing you is like chasing the clouds". I went back to Joey; once Sawyer realized Joey was going to get me in the end. He gave up. The music ended and I walked up to Sawyer and said, "Hey, I know you really like me, but I am always a call away if you want to do a video together or hang out."

He brightened up and said, "Okay. Will I see you around?"

"Yep." I said as I picked up my heels and got into Stacy's car with Joey.

Sawyer knocked on the window, and I rolled it down. "If you need a ride or you need to borrow a car; let me know." He said.

"Okay." I said putting a smile on my face.

We drove to my house and after we arrived, I got out of the vehicle and got inside of my house. I found suitcases and a couple of duffel bags. "What's with the…" I said that much until I got interrupted.

"I want to move in," Joey said subtly. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" I said as I ran up and gave him a tight hug.

"Affectionate today?" He asked teasingly.

"You'll be putting up with it everyday." I said back smiling widely.

"What do you guys want for brunch?" I asked motioning them towards the kitchen.

"Yay! Lunch!" They shouted.

"Who wants a sandwich?" I asked when they got in the kitchen.

"We do!" They screamed like little kids when I was giggling.

"You guys can look in the fridge and put out what want." I said as I went to go get some bread from the pantry next to the kitchen.

I came back and my counter was almost completely covered. They already had the things I wanted by coincidence, so I didn't have to get much out. I made their sandwiches and brought some fruit out of the fridge for them to eat too. I had strawberries and raspberries that I could give out, since I have extra boxes of those. After I was done making lunch, we went to the living room to eat. "Isabell, your phone is going off."

"My mom is Face-Timing me." I said as I answered it.

"Hey, Isabell." She said.

For future reference, my mom is Korean because she adopted me when my parents died in a fatal car crash. I haven't told Joey that yet, but he was going to find out. "Hey, Mom!" I said excitedly.

"Any new updates or v-logs?" She asked.

"No, but I met a certain someone or someone's for that matter." I led on as I got Joey and Stacy by my side.

"How… how did you get them in your house?" My mom asked.

"Well, that's the surprise! Stacy is staying over to do a couple of v-logs and gaming videos. Joey…" I trailed off.

"Yes?! Tell me!" She demanded.

"Joey and I are dating and we are living together." I told her.

"No way! I am so proud of you," She smiled widely. "She's a real keeper Joey!"

"I've noticed," He smiled. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mom said.

"Is Isabell Korean?" Joey asked, and then Stacy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Heavens no! Not meaning that in a bad way of course. I adopted her when she was thirteen because her parents died in a car crash. We only have a little more or less than ten years separating us. My mom and grandparents do accept her though because she honors our nationality and the culture. That surprises me because she is American and she does more than half of the things in the Korean culture. She's just like me; we both got adopted." She explained deeply.

"Can you make Korean food?" Joey asked me.

"For supper, maybe." I said shrugging.

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, I will be sure to respect her traditions then," Joey, said. "Nice meeting you…"

"Tracey Toenjes." My mom said.

"It was nice meeting you, Tracey." Joey finished.

"You too, even you Stacy," She added quickly. "I got to go, Isabell."

"Before you go, I have 2 new videos up. I haven't uploaded my v-log of the carnival with Joey and Stacy yet. It'll probably be up today or tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Okay. I'll see you later! Bye, Izaberu!" She said goodbye.

"Bye, Mom!" I said, and then she hung up.

"Your mom is nice and who is Izaberu?" They both said.

"My Japanese name. I also know a lot of the Asian cultures." I explained.

"Cool!" Stacy said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you miss your mom?" She asked.

"To be honest, I think me making videos and her Face-Timing me on the weekends keeps her stable. I just wish she would come out to visit." I said sadly.

"One of these days, she'll make a trip down here, just wait and see." She said hopefully.

I nodded my head. "So, what do you guys want do?"

"We have a surprise for you." Joey said as we headed up the stairs with my sandwich and me.

He stopped right next to "My Studio" door. He opened the door and there were 3 Mac computers, one being a laptop for Stacy, with headphones (that were like Beats). "Joey, you can't…I am…" I rambled.

"It's your Mac that we had to spend money on. I just plugged my computer in and this is Stacy's when she comes over for videos." Joey explained.

I gave him the tightest hug ever. He leaned his head down close to mine and he said, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He kissed me on the cheek and that was it. We went back downstairs and I forgot my piano was in my living room. I'm blind! Joey and Stacy sat down on the couch and listened to me play. I put my headphones in to hear the music and started playing. I also threw in singing. I almost messed up on a measure, but I caught myself just in time.

I went through the whole song, which was "Daydreams" by Breanne D. I can't remember her last name. "I think I know the song." Joey murmured to Stacy.

"I know it. Listen, Joey, and I bet you will find out." Stacy said quietly trying to be polite.

Joey came and sat on the bench with me and listened intently. I got to the part where (in the music video) Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17) and Joey almost kissed. They weren't going to kiss in the video anyways. "I know it! It's um…" Joey said while snapping.

"Daydreams." I said subtly.

He out tilted my chin up while I was still playing and he kissed me. Out of that, I was playing the song. We stopped kissing and he was just stared at me with the widest smile I have seen. "Multi-tasker?" He asked grinning.

"Involuntarily." I said.

He started laughing and it was just a matter of moments from the song ending. I finished my final measure and put my hands down on the bench. Both of them clapped and whistled," What else are you good at?" They asked.

I cued Stacy in to turn on "Huh" by 4Minute. It started playing the intro. I took my heels off and threw them by the couch. I moved the coffee table and couches, so I would have huge amount of room. I started dancing, once the vocal started. I did quick and slow movements. I picked up the pace when the techno played. Let me just say, my hair was whipping like no other. This reminded me when I was with Mrs. Toenjes and every night [when we had time] she would pick a song for me to dance to. To her, I nailed it every time for each rhythm and beat.

I finished dancing to the song and both of them were surprised. "That was… AMAZING!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Thanks." I mumbled while putting my head down in shame.

"Don't be shy or embarrassed of it; live up to it!" Stacy said.

"I'll try." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~5:00 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dang it! I died! Joey, Stacy he got my diamond." I shouted.

"Stacy, help me get…Fireblaze194." Joey specified. "Oh, I found him and I am hitting him. No, no, no! I'm going to die!"

"Back of him, Joey. I killed him! I killed him," Stacy eagerly announced. "Well, I'm going to make myself a diamond sword."

"That was supposed to be mine." I muttered.

I knew I was going to be the first one to die in Hungercraft (Hunger Games Minecraft Version). I am such a noob at this game. Stacy and Joey died shortly after I did, so we decided to try a new server. Breeze Island was where the Survival Games are this time. I looked weird, a girl sitting in a pretty dress playing video games. "Yes! I am awesome at this map." I exclaimed.

30 seconds until the game…3,2,1! Let the games begin! I had my character running to the Cornucopia. I have gold leggings, iron chest piece, food, and a diamond. Best Cornucopia raid ever! "I have a diamond." I yelled.

"Somebody is behind you!" Stacy warned.

I stopped to get ready to hit them, but they gave me a stone sword. "_I am a fan._" They typed in the chat box. I smiled at the sight of this. Did I really become this famous? No freaking way! I checked my YouTube channel and I had 1,500,000 subscribers. "No way…" I trailed off.

"What," Joey said as he looked on my screen. "I am so proud you!"

He hugged me tightly while Stacy was saying, "We are sitting ducks."

"Back to the game!" I announced.

After that, we were focused on the game. I tried so many chests that had sticks, food, but no diamonds. Disappointments in every chest, at least I will never go hungry. "Still can't find a diamond." I groaned.

"Found one," Stacy filled me with hope until she said. "I have an iron bar."

I let out an irritating groan and shouted, "Why?!"

NerdyHamster, the one who gave me the sword, gave me a diamond. I got up from my yoga ball and cheered. I told Nerdy thank you though. "Yes! Diamond sword!"

"What?!" Stacy and Joey questioned.

"Where's a crafting table?" I asked.

"In the house on the hill or at corn," Stacy advised. "We don't have very good armor, so to the house!"

We went to the house and someone was there. We went in for the kill and I slaughtered them, but they killed Stacy. The famous "I died" speech was said. "I'll spectate you guys," Stacy said cheerfully. "Why can't I fly? Am I not dead? I'm not dead!"

Joey, Stacy, and I wandered around with NerdyHamster (also fans of Joey and Stacy) trying to find corn. I have a bad sense of direction, but yet I chose to be navigator. "There are four people left." Stacy said while nudging me.

"Then, there is only one person left." I stated the obvious.

"Lets take corn!" I announced.

"Nerdy gave me a diamond sword!" Joey exclaimed.

We went to corn and I crafted the diamond sword and some arrows. I had an awesome sword and a bow with fifty arrows. I was definitely ready to fight. I gave Nerdy chain and iron armor, so she wasn't defenseless. Then I saw someone by the mountain and it was the person we wanted to kill. "Attack!" I shouted.

We all went to him and killed him. We grabbed all of his items, but the awkward silence broke out between us. I looked at Joey, who looked at Stacy, and Stacy's gaze went to me. I smirked at Joey and from that point on it was game on. He killed Nerdy and I was in all-iron armor to fight him. "FOR NERDY!" I exclaimed.

"Lets make this fair." Joey said.

"We all have the same things," I looked confused. "What isn't fair?"

We went to death match. Stacy was ready to fight and I was ready to protect one of them. I don't think I am going to win this battle. Joey ender-pearled to Stacy, and I ran to her. I fought both of them and Stacy died. "So…" I trailed off.

"Ah!" Joey shouted.

"For Stacy!" I yelled as I hit him.

He finally got to me with a diamond sword and I teleported on top of the base of corn. "Try me now." I taunted as I ate a golden apple. (Revives health)

I hit him with so many arrows, then he started saying he was going to die. One more arrow left, Isabell, make it count. I shot him and he died. "I won! Wait, I won?" I said confused by my own victory.

"You won!" They both shouted.

"Yes!" I shouted at my accomplishment and stood up.

Joey made the "poo" face and I kissed him on the cheek. It made him smile again. "How are you VIP?" Joey questioned.

"I'm like Stacy, no offense, I have played before, but I am still a noob." I explained.

"See, Joey, someone understands my troubles." Stacy said smiling hugely.

"Next game?" I asked. "Well, I am hungry and it's six o'clock."

"I was supposed to go eat with Kalel and Anthony at six thirty!" Joey exclaimed.

We rushed to shut off our computers, even though mine seemed to take forever. I'm not very patient. I put my heels back on and grabbed my coat. You could see my dress peeking out from my coat, but my legs looked a mile long. I am also very self-conscious. We started driving to the restaurant as fast as the speed limit would let us.

~~~~~~~At the restaurant~~~~~~~

"So…Joey, who's your friend?" Kalel asked.

I'm very nervous with all that is going around me. My other favorite Youtubers are here and I feel like they are going to judge me right off the bat. I don't think they will like me either, but maybe they will, just maybe. "This is a Youtuber I met and…" Joey said, but Kalel and Anthony cut him off.

"What do you do on your channel and how old are you?" They both asked staring at me.

I'm not going to be able to stay silent now. "I'm twenty-two and I do gaming, v-logs, and a few other things."

"May I ask what some of those other things are?" Kalel pressed further, but Joey gave her a death stare.

"I don't think that is very…" I cut Joey off.

"I don't mind. I also do cosplay, anime reviews and such, cooking, fashion as in hauls and stuff, and finally music videos. I think that is all, but I am not really sure." I explained.

"Cosplay?" Kalel's eyes lighted up.

"Yes, I know you are very interested in that. I have watched some of your videos before this current situation." I said.

She smiled. "I will have to check them out. We should do a video together, well all of us."

"Let one of us know when you want to." I said pointing to Joey and me.

"Okay. I will get ahold of Stacy as well." Kalel said looking over at Stacy.

"Finally! Someone finally acknowledged me!" She teased.

"Anyways, why were you late Joey?" Anthony started a new topic.

"I was at Isabell's house with Stacy and I kind of forgot I had to meet up with you guys." Joey said.

"Wait, are you guys…" Kalel trailed off.

"Dating? Yes, we are." Joey said subtly.

I swear all that has been on my mind is where is the waiter. I am thirsty and hungry! Okay, focus on what is going on. Focus on Joey and food will come later. "Not to be rude, but didn't you guys just meet?" Anthony gave us judging eyes.

"We met each other a couple of days ago. Sawyer kind of kidnapped her and wanted Isabell to date him and not me. I got her back a couple of days later and bam, here we are." Joey muffled the last sentence when I covered his mouth.

"Oh," Kalel said. "Isabell, come with me."

"Okay…" I said following her to the unknown.

Once we got to what seemed like the bathroom, she checked to see if there was anyone. No one was there and she locked the door. "Get your jacket off." She said.

I did and she started checking me for bruises. "Did he hurt you?" She said as Anthony walked in.

She must have done nothing with the door. "Is she alright?" He asked.

She checked my back and found one, but that was from hitting my back on something. I am very clumsy, but never noticed that I had a bruise. "I am going to beat that f…" Kalel cut off before she swore.

"No! He didn't do this. Sawyer never hit me; this was a self-incident. I hit my back on something, I promise." I said with a hopeful look.

"Okay, if you say so, but I will look out for you." Kalel said.

"You'll be fine, right?" Anthony said.

I nodded. I think Anthony understands that I don't need to be protected and also knows that I can defend myself in any case. Kalel is the person who defends anyone that she cares about. I guess that makes me lucky? I wouldn't say that. "I want Joey and you to come stay a couple of days with us. Stacy can come too, so you guys can do gaming videos." Kalel said.

"I'm on board. You'll just need to ask the rest of the crew." I said agreeing to her plan.

"Okay." Kalel said with the widest smiled and skipped out of the bathroom to our table.

"She is like a happy-go-lucky anime character." I said politely.

"She is super kawaii." Anthony smiled.

"Is she hyper like Honey Haninozuka?" I asked laughing at my own joke.

"Who? Oh, Honey- senpai? Yea, definitely." He said laughing.

After a friendly conversation with Anthony that didn't involve Kalel, I realized that Anthony is really nice and funny. Good, I didn't want him to be a jerk off-screen. We went back and our food came just a few minutes later. I got grilled chicken alfredo with some garlic bread. Delicious! Kalel secured it with the rest of them and her plan was success.

I packed some clothes while Joey went to go get gas. Sadly, my car was in the repair shop for a week that is why I resort to walking. I didn't want to ride with Kalel and Anthony (nothing personal). I called a friend. "Hey, Isabell!"

"Hey, Sawyer! Could I borrow your car?" I asked knowing the past history.

"Sure, I will be there in 10 minutes." Sawyer said quickly.

"Okay, see you later." I said hanging up.

~~~~For what maybe was 10 minutes~~~~

"Thank you so much Sawyer!" I said hopping in his arms while he held me off the ground.

He was surprised by the way I treated him, even after what happened. Then there was Kalel…she's a good friend. "What the heck did you do to her?! She's has a fricking bruise on her back from you kidnapping her!"

"You must have landed on a seatbelt while I pushed you into the car. I am very sorry." Sawyer apologized while patting me on the back.

"That hurts. Please stop." I said.

"It probably does hurt," Kalel shouted. "It's the size of a baseball."

"Isabell, I never meant…" Sawyer tried to say.

"Just give her they keys and leave." Kalel said sternly quitting her shouting for now.

He forked over the keys and left without a word. I hope he knows that Kalel is just protecting me because Joey isn't here and that she wants Joey to be happy. He started skateboarding home with nothing else, but his pride, if there was any left. Kalel was like a big sister, very protective and very dangerous when she's mad.

I wanted to say something, but I prevented myself from doing so. I knew Kalel would stop me anyways. I packed up my things and went to my rental car. Sawyer's car was beautiful and just sleek inside and out. I saw my groceries in the back of the car, so I assume we must have left them here when we were done shopping. I started to cry realizing I should have something or should have done something different. "Are you okay, Isabell?" Anthony said as he shut the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

I wiped away my tears and proceeded to smile. "Yes, I am fine."

"I know when girls are lying. Do you want a hug?" Anthony asked holding his arms out.

"But…" I managed to say before Kalel cut me off.

"You can." She said as she ran back to the house to grab something.

I leaned over and nuzzled into his chest. He had one arm on the back of my head and one arm on my back restraining me from moving. I started crying all over again. "It's fine," He said trying to calm me down. "We're just being protective. You're dating Joey and we just want to make sure he's happy at the end of the day."

"I feel like I should have said something," I said between sobs. "Sawyer is still my friend."

"It's okay. You'll be fine. Regret is very hard to swallow and is hard to let it pass. You have Kalel and me to talk to if you need anything. It might be hard to say anything personal to Joey, since you guys have just started dating, but the day will come when you come right out and say something to him." Anthony explained deeply.

"You're a good friend." I tried smiling again.

He wiped away my tears with his shirt. "I'm always here for you. You remind me of Kalel or Mari. Mari is a good friend also." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Mari Takahashi? A.k.a. Atomic Mari?" I asked perking up.

"Yea. Are you a fan?" He asked smirking.

"Huge!" I said.

"You'll meet her, maybe the next gaming video we do," He said. "Have you played GTA 5?"

I nodded. "Well, I will call you, come get you, or something when I am going to the HQ again. In a week, I am going again, maybe you can come with me if you want." Anthony invited.

"Sure, I would love to!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Great! Lets go. Kalel and Joey texted me saying that they are ready." He said.

"Stacy?" I asked.

"Um…" He said trying to see if he had missed any texts.

"We're waiting then." I said putting the keys on the dashboard.

We waited for Stacy to text me. She texted me saying, "Hey, I am right behind you guys. I'll meet you guys when we get there." I started driving as soon as I got the text. Geesh, driving through Los Angeles wasn't this bad earlier. "Oh my gosh!" I said as I pulled over into a parking spot.

"What are you doing?" Anthony said chasing after me with my purse.


End file.
